You Came Back
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt comes back and Puck does something dangerous..He thinks of Quinn, Beth and..</html>


_**Okay, this is a one shot. I took the three songs that Puck has cried or became emotional when they were sung. Candles, All By Myself, and As If We Never Said Goodbye and used them for this piece. Let me know what you think. Hemmy**_

**You Came Back**

Noah "Puck" Puckerman is sitting at a picnic table watching his younger sister gossip with her friends. He told his Ma that he would get Sarah out of the house so she could rest before her next shift. So here he was at the park thinking, which is dangerous for him. At least there are no fire extinguishers around or kids with orange fros. He is simply sitting there looking at two pictures on his phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My world fell apart in my sophomore year, last year. I slept with my best friend's girl, who I happened to be in love with at the time. Okay I am still in love with her, just a little bit. But I hate her more than I love her. She took something away from me, something that could have saved me from the loneliness, from the path of self destruction that I was on.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

Everyone said it would be better for me, that it would make my life easier. I wouldn't be tied down, I wouldn't have to give up everything I dreamed of for her. Did anyone think that maybe she was what I dreamed of all these years? Did anyone stop and ask me what I wanted? No. She took a part of me and gave it away to a stranger.

_One day you will wake up_

_With nothing but, _

_"You're sorrys"_

_And someday you will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

No one saw the tears that I wept every night. No one heard the silent screams that filled my mind. No one asked me if I was okay. No one cared as long as the whole thing went away. As long as I went away.

_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_And making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

_Living alone_

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_When I dial the telephone_

_Nobody's home_

Since my worthless father left me, all I have ever dreamed about was having a family of my own. Of being a part of something that wanted me, needed me and loved me. To be able to love someone with all my heart, without any hesitation. To know that they loved me no matter what I did in the past, to let me have a new beginning.

_Hard to be sure..._

_Sometimes I feel so insecure_

_And loves so distant and obscure_

_Remains the cure _

No one knows what it's like, the pain that is wrapped around my heart, my soul. No one wants to talk about her, it's like she never even existed, like it was a bad dream to them. If you don't talk about her then she didn't happen, that's what they think.

_You're invisibl__e_

_ Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

Well it's a fucking nightmare for me. The best part of me is out there somewhere, growing up without me. Without knowing that her father wanted her. Needed her. Loved her. Missed her.

_Been black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste_

I walk around like everything is great. It's easy being with someone that isn't that into you. It makes the loneliness easier at night. No one to miss or to miss me. It makes all the unanswered questions stay unanswered.

_Puck looks at the second picture on his phone. _

I loved once, maybe twice and the hurt isn't worth it. Yet you walked out of nowhere and said that you were back to stay. I never told you how I felt about you, how I really feel about you. Love or hate, you made me feel. You were another part of me that I lost. Another piece of the good.

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_

_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_

_Missed the fairy tale adventure_

_In this ever spinning playground_

_We were young together_

I see the bright smile on your face, the happiness in your eyes. After the hugs are handed out to everyone but me the class bell rings. I don't know how to tell you that I really missed you. I cant express the feelings that are buried so deep in my heart. I simply head to class.

_And this time will be bigge__r_

_And brighter than we knew it_

_So watch me fly, we all know I can do it..._

_Could I stop my hand from shaking?_

_Has there ever been a moment_

_With so much to live for?_

I am walking to my second period class when I am suddenly pulled into the girls restroom. I turn around and you are standing there with your hand on your hip and that silly top hat on your head. You just stand there and stare at me.

_I don't know why I'm frightened_

_I know my way around here_

_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here..._

_Yes, a world to rediscover_

_But I 'm not in any hurry_

_And I need a moment_

I cant think of anything to say to you. I don't know what to say. I know what I want to say, but the words wont leave my mouth. I missed you. I never stopped thinking about you. I wanted to protect you but you wouldn't let me. I just wanted to be with you.

You walk to me, placing your hands on each side of my face. I know that my body is shaking as your lips touch mine for the first time. It is so tender and gentle, soft as a whisper.

_I don't want to be alone_

_That's all in the past_

_This world's waited long enough_

_I've come home at last!_

The tears slip from my eyes. I feel his thumbs wipe the tears away and his soft voice telling me. "I missed you Noah." My voice finally works and I look into his beautiful blue eyes, "I missed you too, Kurt. And I'm not ever letting you go again." Yeah, not going to lie anymore.

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore _

We walk out of the restroom, hand in hand. The world be damned. He came back. I can feel again and it doesn't hurt so much when you're with someone you care about.


End file.
